Ma belle Emily
by miku13
Summary: [UA] Draco Malfoy, jeune étudiant en littérature, se voit traîner à la fête de Halloween de sa fac par ses deux meilleures amies. Et si cela était seulement la phase 1 de leur plan pour qu'il laisse enfin parler son coeur ? Vous pouvez toujours compter sur vos ami(e)s pour se mêler de votre vie sentimentale. HPDM


****Disclaimer : Les personnages ainsi que l'univers appartiennent à la merveilleuse J.K Rowling. Mais certains personnages sortent de mon imagination !****

 ** **Avertissement : Cette fiction est un slash donc les homophobes passez votre chemin.****

 ** **Note de l'auteure : Alors je sais que Halloween est passé depuis plusieurs mois mais comme je viens enfin de le terminer et que je ne voulais pas attendre encore plusieurs mois pour le poster et bien je me lance. Et puis il n'y a aucune notion de temps dans la fanfiction, n'est-ce pas ? En ce qui concerne mes autres projets, bloquant depuis un moment sur mon chapitre 11 de « Mon plus grand secret », je me consacre exclusivement sur un nouveau projet HPDM qui sera très angst, « Je veux te protéger », je suis actuellement entrain d'écrire le chapitre 2 et pense que cette histoire en fera 10 ou 15. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !****

* * *

 ** **Ma belle Emily****

Le jeune homme regarda avec effarement son reflet dans le miroir de la grande coiffeuse qui lui faisait face.

-Je suis vraiment obligé de venir ?

-Oui, Draco ! Répondit une douce voix à sa droite

-Je ne pourrai pas porter autre chose ? Je ne suis vraiment pas à l'aise dans cet accoutrement.

Les deux jeunes femmes présentes dans la chambre soupirèrent, leur ami pouvait être si agaçant des fois. Elles avaient eu beaucoup de mal à le convaincre de venir avec elles à la soirée.

-Écoute bien Blondinet car je ne me répéterai pas ! Tu vas nous laisser finir de te préparer, venir avec nous à la soirée et t'amuser. Nous en avons marre de t'entendre te lamenter tous les jours parce que tu n'as pas les couilles de conclure avec ton coup de foudre. Il est temps pour toi de te lâcher un peu et t'amuser.

-Ce n'est pas habillé comme ça que j'y arriverai. Ils vont tous me prendre pour un pervers !

La plus âgée des deux leva la main et vint la claquer sur l'arrière de la tête du jeune blond. Il lui lança un regard noir marmonnant des paroles dans sa barbe inexistante. Elles avaient de la chance d'être des amies d'enfance et accessoirement ses colocataires sinon cela ferait un moment qu'il les aurait foutu dehors.

-Ce que Ella essaie de te dire c'est qu'on s'inquiète beaucoup pour toi. Nous te demandons seulement de t'amuser, au moins pour ce soir. Et qui sait, tu auras peut-être de belles surprises ce soir.

-Voilà, écoute les sages paroles rempli de guimauve de Morg'.

Morgane ne put s'empêcher de claquer l'arrière de la tête de Elladora qui pesta contre elle parce que son bonnet penchait maintenant et qu'elle avait passé beaucoup de temps à réussir à le faire tenir dans la position parfaite qu'elle souhaitait.

Après leur petite parenthèse, les deux jeunes femmes ne laissèrent pas le temps à Draco de protester et reprirent leurs gestes. Morgane tourna le blond vers elle et attrapa la grande palette de maquillage tandis que Elladora se mettait derrière le jeune homme et s'occupait de ses cheveux. Il fallait que leur œuvre soit parfaite !

 **OoO**

Les trois jeunes gens arrivèrent devant une grande maison aux allures lugubres qui donnait des frissons et ne vous donnait qu'une seule envie, fuir le plus loin possible. Malheureusement pour le jeune blond, les jeunes femmes le tirèrent à l'intérieur où de la musique se faisait entendre et des étudiants dansaient, discutaient, buvaient...empêchant ainsi toute fuite.

Ils avancèrent comme ils purent et se stoppèrent enfin près du bar improvisé. Il fallait admettre que les organisateurs de cette fête avaient fais du très bon boulot. La décoration donnait la chair de poule, les boissons et la nourriture correspondaient au thème de cette soirée. Tous les invités s'étaient vraiment prêtés au jeu, tous portaient un costume.

Elladora demanda de l'ice tea pour Morgane puisque la jeune brune détestait l'alcool puis demanda une bière pour Draco, en prenant une pour elle aussi. Ils s'éloignèrent ensuite du bar pour se caler dans un coin pour déguster leur boisson avant de se jeter dans la foule pour suivre le mouvement.

Les jeunes femmes durent tirer le jeune blond sur la piste de danse car il refusait de bouger mais il finit par leur sourire et déhancher son bassin quand Elladora se mit à danser comme une folle, Morgane la suivant de peu. Ses deux amies d'enfance étaient vraiment dingues mais il pouvait toujours compter sur elles pour lui changer les idées quand il était déprimé. Ils dansèrent tous les trois ensemble, s'amusant beaucoup sans prêter attention à ce qui les entourait.

Malheureusement leur moment détente prit fin quand un jeune homme ayant sans aucun doute bu plus d'un verre se colla à Draco et eut les mains trop baladeuses au goût du blond. Draco le repoussa mais le jeune homme revint à la charge, Elladora et Morgane durent venir aider le blond à se débarrasser de cette nuisance ivre qui collait trop leur ami.

Ils sortirent dans le jardin trouvant l'atmosphère trop étouffante à l'intérieur. L'air frais de cette fin octobre leur fit un très grand bien.

-Je vous déteste les filles ! C'est votre faute si des pervers ivres m'agressent !

-Oh ne fais pas ton rabat-joie Blondinet. Tu es trop mignon déguisé comme ça. Ça colle parfaitement en ce jour spécial.

Draco lui envoya un regard noir. Pourquoi avait-il accepté de venir avec elles à la fête d'halloween de leur fac ? Et pire que tout, pourquoi les avoir laissé choisir son costume ?!

-Arrête de bouder, dit Morgane. Amusons-nous comme des petits fous ce soir en oubliant tous nos tracas.

-Morg' a raison ! Ne gâche pas la soirée avec tes plaintes. Et puis avoue que sortir le nez de tes livres de temps en temps te fait un bien fou.

Le blond fit une moue boudeuse ne voulant pas avouer que Elladora avait raison. Il devait admettre qu'il appréciait cette soirée malgré les quelques pervers ivres.

-Salut les filles, s'exclama joyeusement une personne

Les filles ainsi que Draco tournèrent leur regard vers le nouvel arrivant.

-Seamus, dit Elladora. Tu es déguisé en quoi exactement ?

-Monsieur Patate, répondit fièrement le jeune homme

-Tu as encore perdu un pari contre Neville, devina Morgane

-Il a triché ! Non mais regardez moi les filles, je ne pourrai draguer personne dans cet attroupement.

-Nous t'avions prévenu de ne rien parier avec Neville. Tu perds à chaque fois.

Seamus soupira de désespoir, il le savait très bien mais Neville avait toujours les bons mots pour le faire craquer et accepter ces stupides paris. Seamus posa enfin son regard sur la personne qui se tenait à côté de Morgane et un sourire séducteur vint effleurer ses lèvres.

-Vous m'aviez caché cette sublime créature, dit-il sensuellement

Elladora et Morgane se regardèrent sans comprendre avant de suivre le regard de Seamus et constatant la mine horrifiée de Draco, elles éclatèrent de rire. Le pauvre Seamus n'allait pas s'en remettre quand il saurait. Malheureusement elles n'eurent pas le temps de révéler l'identité de la sublime créature. Un petit groupe de jeunes étudiants les rejoignit.

-Vous êtes venues alors, s'exclama Neville

-Ouais, répondit Elladora. Même si ça n'a pas été simple de traîner Blondinet avec nous.

-Je veux bien te croire. Mais je vois qu'il a réussi à vous semer.

-Tu te trompes, Neville. Il ne nous a pas lâché de la soirée, dit Morgane

Neville regarda autour d'eux puis fronça les sourcils, il ne voyait le jeune blond nulle part.

-C'est encore l'une de vos plaisanteries ? Demanda-t-il

-Pas du tout.

À ce moment, un autre étudiant arriva près d'eux en soupirant de lassitude mais un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres en voyant les jeunes femmes.

-Salut les filles, dit-il

-Salut Harry, répondirent-elles

-Oh je vois que vous avez réussi à le sortir de ses bouquins. Tu fais une très belle Emily, Malfoy.

Les autres jeunes eurent un hoquet de stupeur et Seamus blêmit en comprenant que la sublime créature n'était autre que Draco Malfoy, le rat de bibliothèque comme ils le surnommaient entre eux. Le blond avait toujours son nez plongé dans un livre et les rares fois où l'on pouvait l'apercevoir hors de la bibliothèque ou sans tenir un livre dans les mains c'était lorsque ses deux amies d'enfance étaient avec lui. Le blond était asocial, préférait étudier plutôt que sortir faire la fête, était timide et repoussait les personnes qui l'approchaient. Enfin cela était l'impression qu'il laissait aux personnes qui ne le connaissaient pas réellement. Elladora et Morgane le décriraient comme un jeune homme timide mais pouvant être très passionné par un sujet qui le captive, protecteur envers ses amis les plus proches, un petit plaisantin qui adorait faire des farces, il donnait rarement sa confiance mais lorsqu'il la donnait nous pouvions compter sur lui. S'il fallait le décrire en un seul mot, Morgane dirait ''adorable'' tandis que la réponse de Elladora serait ''démon''.

-Tu plaisantes ?! S'exclama Ron. Tu veux dire que cette bombasse est Malfoy ?!

Draco lui lança un regard noir, il ne supportait pas ce rouquin qui lui manquait souvent de respect. À chaque fois qu'il le croisait, le rouquin en profitait pour lui lancer des piques qui faisaient rire ses potes et qui agaçaient fortement le blond.

-Surveille ton langage, Weasley, claqua la voix froide de Morgane

Morgane en avait plus qu'assez des plaisanteries douteuses de Ron envers son meilleur ami. Draco était comme un frère pour elle et Elladora et voir le rouquin se moquer de lui jour après jour, l'insupportait de plus en plus.

Avant qu'une dispute éclate entre Ron et Morgane, Neville intervint pour calmer les choses. Il savait parfaitement que le rouquin ne ressortirait pas indemne d'un combat verbal contre la jeune femme. Morgane, élève en psychologie, savait comment briser une personne simplement avec des mots.

-Je dois admettre, Draco, que ton costume est très bien réussi. Je ne t'avais pas dû tout reconnu, dit Neville. Il te va très bien.

-Ne jamais sous-estimer mes talents, rétorqua Elladora très fière

La jeune femme était étudiante en stylisme et prenait souvent le blond comme modèle pour ses créations. Elle avait dessiné et cousu leurs costumes pour la soirée. Morgane était une démoniaque poupée vaudou tandis qu'elle était un effrayant petit lutin. Il ne fut pas difficile de choisir pour Draco, adorant tous les trois les films de Tim Burton, les jeunes femmes avaient tout de suite opté pour le personnage Emily du film ''Les noces funèbres'', la jeune femme abandonnée devant l'autel le jour de son mariage et qui ce même jour péri devenant un ''zombie'' rêvant du grand amour. Et en vu des réactions des autres, elles avaient fais un très bon choix. Draco était parfait dans ce costume, la robe de mariée légère et blanche boueuse déchirée devant du bas jusqu'à mi-cuisse dessinait les courbes de sa fine silhouette, ses collants noirs, dont la jambe droite représentait le squelette de ce membre, affinaient un peu plus ses longues jambes. Le corset de la robe mettait en valeur sa fausse poitrine que Morgane avait insisté qu'il porte malgré tous ses cris de protestations, ''Cela fera bien plus vrai'' lui avait-elle dis. Son bras gauche était recouvert d'un tissu fin représentant à la perfection le squelette tandis que son autre bras était recouvert de maquillage bleu tout comme le reste de sa peau avec un gant blanc déchiré retombant légèrement. Morgane avait maquillé ses yeux et lui avait dessiné les creux sur les joues et une légère blessure sur le front montrant ainsi la décomposition et rajoutant un très beau violet/rose sur ses fines lèvres. Elladora lui avait posé sur la tête la perruque de longs cheveux bleus légèrement bouclés. La touche finale de ce costume était le long voile déchiré et sale accroché à une tiare de fleurs pourries reposant sur sa tête. Le résultant était bluffant et personne n'avait jusqu'à maintenant compris que c'était un homme qui portait ce costume et non une femme.

Les deux jeunes femmes se sourirent fières devant la réaction de leurs camarades. Il fallait dire que les costumes des autres étaient ce qui ressortait chaque année pour cette fête spéciale. Seamus était déguisé en patate, Neville en zombie, Ron en faucheur, Dean en Freddy, Hermione en fantôme, Luna en Alice sombre et Harry en Mr Jack.

-Vous avez fais un superbe travail, retentit une douce voix

Les deux jeunes femmes se retournèrent et sourirent aux nouveaux arrivants.

-Tu es trop mignon en sorcière mon petit Théo, s'exclama Elladora

Elle s'approcha de lui et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres faisant sourire le jeune homme.

-Vire tes mains de mon copain, claqua une voix froide à côté de Théodore

Elladora fit un sourire suffisant au copain de Théodore.

-Jaloux, Blaise ? Demanda-t-elle

-De toi ? Pas le moins du monde.

-Et bien, aucune raison de te plaindre alors. Estime toi plutôt heureux. C'est moi qui lui est glissé l'idée de son costume et surtout l'effet que cela te ferait.

Des rougeurs se dessinèrent sur les joues de Théodore qui foudroya Elladora du regard ce qui la fit rire. Depuis leur rencontre au lycée, la jeune femme avait pris sous son aile ce petit brun un peu rêveur qui se faisait souvent persécuter. Ils avaient très souvent joué au faux couple pour que les autres laissent tranquille le brun. Mais quelques mois après leur entrée à l'université, Théodore était tombé amoureux du coureur, Blaise Zabini. Morgane et Elladora l'avaient soutenu et aidé pour se confesser. Elles étaient heureuses que Théodore ait trouvé une personne qui l'accepte entièrement même si Elladora adorait faire chier Blaise en étant tactile avec Théodore, c'était l'un de ses passe-temps favoris.

Blaise mit l'un de ses bras autour des épaules de Théodore afin de le rapprocher de lui tout en lançant un avertissement à la jeune femme qui l'ignora en haussant les épaules.

-Vous allez participer au test du courage ? Demanda Théodore

Ils répondirent tous par l'affirmative sauf Draco qui pâlit comprenant le sens de la phrase de Théodore. Il recula d'un pas réfléchissant à une manière de fuir au plus vite. Malheureusement Morgane anticipant son geste lui attrapa le poignet et lui sourit malicieusement.

-Tu vas aussi y participer, dit-elle

-Hors de question. Je vais rentrer !

-Nous savions que tu allais protester alors nous avons prévu le coup. Si tu restes jusqu'au bout, tu auras une surprise.

Draco la regarda avec méfiance, allaient-elles encore lui offrir un quelconque objet qui ne lui serait d'aucune utilité ?

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-il

Morgane sourit face à la curiosité mal cachée de son ami.

-Des livres, dit-elle

-Mais pas n'importe lesquels, répliqua Elladora prenant part à la conversation

-La collection complète de Sherlock Holmes, continua Morgane

-Celle que tu voulais tant...

-...la Heirloom Collection.

Les yeux de Draco se mirent à briller et sous l'étonnement de tous sauf des deux jeunes femmes et Théodore, un grand sourire enfantin se dessina sur ses fines lèvres. Tous trois savaient que Draco était un grand fan des écrits de Arthur Conan Doyle et les jeunes femmes se servaient très souvent de ses points faibles pour le faire craquer.

-Vous allez vraiment me l'offrir ?

-Oui mais seulement si tu restes.

Draco accepta immédiatement, il participerait à leur stupide test de courage pour recevoir sa belle surprise, qui n'en était plus une, à leur retour à l'appartement.

 **OoO**

Beaucoup de jeunes étudiants se trouvaient à l'orée de la forêt pour participer au test de courage. Le but était très simple, chaque duo devait rapporter un objet qui était différent pour chaque groupe et qui leur serait indiqué sur un morceau de papier donné juste avant d'entrer dans la forêt. Ils seront équipés seulement d'une lampe torche et devront se rendre au point d'arrivée dans une répartie d'une demi-heure avec l'objet demandé. Bien sûr, des étudiants étaient cachés et devaient leur faire peur. Pour pimenter un peu le jeu, les duo étaient formés par tirage au sort.

L'un des étudiants tenait dans ses mains un petit chapeau qui contenait des petits morceaux de papier avec le nom de chaque participant. Un autre se chargeait de tirer deux morceaux créant ainsi chaque duo. Quand les duos étaient formés, le jeu commençait pour eux.

Draco regardait les duos formés entrer dans la forêt, certains souriant, d'autres riant ou encore montrant leur légère réticence. Il se mordillait nerveusement la lèvre inférieure, il détestait ce genre de jeu et n'en voyait vraiment pas l'intérêt. Plongé dans sa nervosité, il ne vit jamais le regard complice qu'échangea le jeune étudiant tirant les noms du chapeau avec une personne près de lui.

Quand son nom fut prononcé, il s'avança lentement vers les deux organisateurs du jeu qui lui confièrent une lampe torche. Il fut grandement étonné quand il entendit le nom de son partenaire de jeu. Il serra la torche dans ses mains moites et attendit que son partenaire le rejoigne attrapant le papier indiquant l'objet à trouver en passant. Ils entrèrent tous deux dans la forêt sous les encouragements de leurs amis. Draco se jura de se venger de Morgane et Elladora.

Draco tenait fermement contre lui la lampe torche allumée et sursautait à chaque petit bruit qu'il entendait. L'ambiance était typique d'un film d'horreur, le genre de film qui avait tendance à le faire flipper. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir après en avoir regardé un, il vérifiait plusieurs fois dans la nuit que tout était fermé à clé, que chaque téléphone marche parfaitement. Elladora s'amusait à l'appeler le parano et prenait un malin plaisir à zapper à chaque fois sur un film d'horreur pour le faire flipper toute la nuit après.

Il retint un cri lorsqu'il sentit une main se poser sur l'une de ses épaules mais ne put pas retenir son sursaut et son cœur de battre à un rythme effréné dans sa cage thoracique.

-Ça va, Malfoy ?

Draco tourna son regard vers son partenaire de jeu qui n'était autre que Harry Potter, l'homme pour lequel son cœur avait succombé mais qu'il savait n'avoir aucun espoir avec lui. Il hocha la tête et se remit à marcher pour continuer ce foutu jeu.

Harry observait le jeune blond et retint un sourire amusé en le voyant sursauter une nouvelle fois en voyant un lapin bondir pour se cacher dans un petit tronc allongé sur le sol. Finalement cette soirée s'avérait amusante et en prime il se retrouvait seul avec le petit blond.

Un rire strident et digne des films d'horreur s'éleva près d'eux faisant paniquer et retourner Draco.

-Oh mon dieu, souffla-t-il. Il y a un psychopathe dans cette forêt !

Il se mit à marmonner des bouts de phrases tels que ''venir s'amuser'', ''de belles surprises'', ''complètement folles'', ''vengeance'', ''mourir cette nuit''... Harry voyant le blond paniquer de plus en plus, fit la seule chose qui lui passa par la tête pour le calmer.

Il attrapa son visage en coupe et le fit taire en happant ses fines lèvres. Le résultat fut celui escompté. Draco était en état de choc, la bouche entrouverte et les yeux grand ouvert de surprise. Harry l'avait efficacement calmé enfin jusqu'à ce que cet imbécile arrive...

Un jeune étudiant déguisé en tueur leur fit face d'un coup pour leur faire peur. Draco hurla terrifié et eut un réflexe d'auto-défense, il frappa fortement le haut de la tête de l'étudiant débitant des paroles comme quoi il ne se laisserait pas tuer facilement.

-Non mais t'es malade ?! Hurla l'étudiant en se frottant la tête. T'es complètement fou ! Pourquoi tu m'as frappé ? Putain c'est juste un jeu. Pourquoi tu participes si tu es si trouillard ? T'es un vrai danger pour les autres. Restes dans tes bouquins, c'est mieux pour tout le monde.

Les paroles de l'étudiant blessèrent Draco qui garda un masque d'indifférence sur le visage alors que son cœur lui faisait atrocement mal dans la poitrine. Il tourna le dos aux deux jeunes hommes et partit. Il n'aurait vraiment pas dû venir, il savait que c'était une très mauvaise idée.

Harry lança un regard glacial à l'étudiant qui avait osé blesser Draco, il lui murmura une phrase qui fit frémir de peur l'étudiant puis partit à la recherche du blond.

Il finit par le retrouver assis sur un petit rochet fixant le ciel et perdu dans ses pensées. En entendant des bruits de pas venir vers lui, Draco détourna son regard des étoiles pour le poser sur Harry qui lui faisait face, debout.

-Je n'ai pas le sens de l'orientation, se justifia-t-il

Il n'aurait jamais admis avoir en réalité peur de revenir seul à l'endroit où devaient se retrouver les autres étudiants.

À sa grande surprise, Harry éclata de rire à l'entente de sa phrase.

-Tu es si mignon, dit Harry

Draco ouvrit plus grand ses yeux sous le coup de la surprise et sentit son cœur manquer un battement et ses joues rougir lorsque Harry lui sourit. Le brun s'assit à côté de lui et fixa les étoiles.

-Ce n'est pas bon pour ton image de rester avec le rat de bibliothèque, dit amèrement Draco

-Je me fiche de ce que pensent les autres. Et puis ce soir j'ai pu voir une nouvelle facette du petit blond toujours plongé dans un livre que j'observe toujours à la dérobée quand je me rends à la bibliothèque.

Draco tourna la tête vers le brun et sursauta de surprise en le voyant le fixer, un sourire doux dessiné sur les lèvres. Harry approcha son visage du sien, ne quittant pas son sourire et son regard toujours ancré dans celui mercure du blond.

-Que dirais-tu si je devenais ton preux chevalier te protégeant de tous dangers, murmura-t-il

-Ce preux chevalier n'aura-t-il pas peur des ''on-dit'' ?

-Non car la seule chose qui l'importe est le précieux sourire de sa princesse.

Draco aurait pu se vexer que Harry lui donne le rôle de la princesse mais il se sentait si bien près de lui, son regard émeraude ancrer dans le sien.

-Alors j'accepte sa protection.

-Bien mais sache que...

Harry approcha un peu plus son visage vers celui de Draco, leurs lèvres seulement à quelques centimètres. Draco s'humecta les lèvres en attente de la suite de sa phrase.

-...le preux chevalier a besoin de l'encouragement de sa princesse, continua Harry

-Oh et de quelle façon doit-elle l'encourager ?

-En lui donnant un baiser.

Draco sourit et approcha un peu plus ses lèvres vers celles du brun, les frôlant lorsqu'il prit la parole.

-Et bien cela est faisable. Des baisers d'encouragement avec des intérêts.

-Avec des intérêts ? Demanda amusé Harry

-Oui mais seulement si le preux chevalier fait du très bon travail pour protéger sa princesse.

Harry sourit et enlaça la taille fine de Draco qui avait les yeux à demi-fermés.

-Il comblera parfaitement sa princesse, souffla Harry

Il vint enfin cueillir les lèvres si douces du blond qui enroula ses bras autour de son cou pour mieux apprécier l'échange. Finalement ses deux amies d'enfance avaient raison, cette soirée lui avait réservé une très belle surprise.

Plus loin, cachées derrière un arbre, Elladora et Morgane observaient la scène, un petit sourire sur leurs lèvres. Elles les avaient suivis dès leur entrée dans la forêt, se cachant pour ne pas être repérées même si cela avait failli être le cas après que Elladora soit tombée et éclate de rire, son rire si particulier.

Elles étaient heureuses que les sentiments du blond lui soient retournés et qu'il ait trouvé une personne qui l'acceptera entièrement. Leur plan ne s'était pas déroulé comme voulu tout le long mais le résultat était celui espéré. Finalement avoir payé un mois de pizzas aux organisateurs du test de courage pour que Harry et Draco forment un duo par pur ''hasard'' lors du tirage au sort en valait bien la peine. Il y a peut-être du bon lorsque nos amis si fouineurs nous aident dans nos histoires de cœur.

 **FIN**


End file.
